


Smile for me

by Dallkum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallkum/pseuds/Dallkum
Summary: Wonsik has a four hour train ride ahead of him and he's stuck with a stranger who isn't too keen on talking, nonetheless, he persists.





	Smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written VIXX fanfic before so if they feel OOC, I just decide to apologize beforehand.

Wonsik needed to hurry, and he needed to hurry now. He had a short fifteen minutes to catch his train and he couldn’t really wait, the next train would go in two hours and that wasn’t even accounting for the fact that the train ride itself would probably end up taking three hours, at the minimum with the least amount of stops. He checked his phone, it would take 4 hours and 23 minutes. Of course, Wonsik should’ve known this wasn’t really a good situation to be in. He had visited a friend in Gwangyang yet promised to meet with Jaehwan the next day, the distance between where his friends lived was just a small 300 kilometers. He was literally going to travel across the entire country and he really couldn’t be late.

He picked up the pace and basically jumped inside of the train. After a bit of scolding and checking his ticket he was allowed to go head to his room. Because of the long ride there were small rooms for two people up to four people, it was nothing too fancy but it worked and it was quite comfortable, especially compared to when Wonsik usually went with the train, it was always stacked to the brim and uncomfortable. With a quick glance around he found his compartment, there was someone already sitting there.

He hesitated for just a second, considering what to say to this stranger who he’d spend the coming 4 hours with, sitting in a somewhat small room. It was spacious for a train, but small compared to anything else on the planet. It was impossible rude not to introduce himself, that was obvious but it wasn’t the most normal circumstance either, usually a stranger passed by, gone after a few seconds. You usually didn’t spend hours with them.

He slid the door opened, said stranger looked up from the book he was reading with a peculiar look, Wonsik couldn’t really identify it as anything, it was a big of a mix between various things which made him unsure. At first he considered it annoyance, but there wasn’t anything beside a glance to support that, in the end Wonsik decided not to overthink about it or read into the very simple situation too much.

“I’m Wonsik,” He said. “It seems like we’re going to be spending the next few hours together.”

It was only after his meek and simple introduction that Wonsik noticed how exactly this stranger looked. He was completely foreign, Wonsik had never seen him ever before in his life because if he had, Wonsik was sure he would’ve never been able to forget him if he had seen him. His hair was silver, his eyes were sharp and watched him closely, there was something angelic about his looks. It was a strange word to use, then again he was a stranger who was strangely attractive.

With no response beside a small nod Wonsik took a seat on the bench opposite of this stranger, he put his bags down and decided to get out his laptop. He didn’t have much to do, he didn’t really have anything to do. He was ahead of his course work, his most recent mixtape had already been finished and he had been very happy because he had been facing a bit of a writer’s block, his most recent lyrics were just plain atrocious, nothing rhymed and the few things that did were painfully corny which is why he felt like a break should be a good thing, yet it also left him with nothing to do as of now.

Some time passed, not much but some did. Wonsik had spend most of it listening to some music he had been wanting to check out whilst looking at the landscape. Even though the train wasn’t really his preferred method of transportation, this made it a lot more bearable, to see the beautiful landscapes and the fact that this train was a lot more comfortable and a lot less packed. That was his biggest issue, the crowds that filled it, it was unbearable.

To say Wonsik had been tempted to talk to this stranger was an understatement, it had been like an impulse that he had been waiting to act on since forever but he still was a bit unsure, they had a lot of hours ahead of them together and Wonsik would rather have them not talk at all than talk and make things incredibly awkward. Then again, sometimes it seemed like an inevitability whenever Wonsik opened his mouth so he might as well try it. It wasn’t like he was busy anymore, the stranger had put his book away a few minutes ago and had just been looking outside of the window and at him a few times, Wonsik attempted not to make it blatantly obvious that he noticed but that probably hadn’t worked, at all.

There was a brief second, the moment seemed to last an eternity though. Wonsik’s eyes looked across the room aiming towards the stranger sitting on the opposite side of him, this stranger happened to do just exactly the same, at the exact same time. They held each other’s gaze, a second that lasted a single eternity until the stranger blushed every so slightly and looked away. That small second had been enough though. His eyes were sharp and his gaze piercing, it felt as though he looked straight through Wonsik yet there was something soft behind glazed eyes, something inviting that was a strange contrast compared to the rest of his demeanor. It was unlike Wonsik had ever seen before, another confirmation of his angelic looks. Even if his demeanor was the opposite of a warm inviting angel there was something about this stranger that was just ethereal, like a god, untouchable. It was strange to explain with words when the image spoke for itself.

Then the impulse took over. “Could you tell me your name, you don’t have to talk to me but still, it would be a nice thing.” Wonsik said, the second after he scolded himself, it seemed like a very strange, maybe even stupid comment. Not to mention how he sounded, he didn’t want to sound as rude as it had come out, it was genuine curiosity not out of annoyance, Wonsik was genuinely curious about him and thought a name was the best place to start.

Despite the strange and somewhat rude comment something that couldn’t quite be considered a small smile appeared on the stranger’s face, his eyes looked back at Wonsik with something akin to intrigue, Wonsik was unsure what exactly it was but intrigue was probably the best way to describe it.

“Taekwoon.” His voice – Taekwoon’s voice – was soft, very soft. It surprised Wonsik, it was such a stark contrast when he compared it to everything else but when he thought about it for a single second it actually worked a lot better than what it could’ve been otherwise. A higher and softer voice seemed far better suited than something more lower, Wonsik decided this was another piece of evidence supporting his theory that he had genuinely just met someone with at least some kind of strange connection to something mythical. It was the combination of everything that just stunned him.

“Nice to meet you Taekwoon.” The name sounded right when Wonsik said it, everything fit together perfectly and he had to admit that this ride had suddenly gotten a lot more interesting. He got a small nod in return and something that inched a little closer to a smile. After the second quarter-smile Wonsik had decided on the goal of at least making Taekwoon smile, the image was quite vivid in his head. Taekwoon’s sharp features would soften by a smile, eyes that would spark as his lips turned upwards.

A few seconds of silence passed. Wonsik took out a water bottle from the backpack he had put down beside him and took a sip. Said bottle almost spilled all over the floor when a loud ping ran through Wonsik’s ears, it made him jump a little and he quickly closed the bottle before looking at the screen of his laptop. It was Hongbin. Part of Wonsik was genuinely surprised that his roommate was up already, his usual sleeping schedule wasn’t too great, mostly because of school, but sometimes because he just preferred to play games instead of giving his body the fuel it needed to stay functioning. Wonsik didn’t mind it though, it seemed like a somewhat good sign that he was up at a reasonable time and Wonsik had a strange gut feeling he was going to need some help with what he wanted to achieve.

_Hongbin > When are you coming back?_

_Wonsik > Over 4 hours._

_Wonsik > Since when do you wake up at a reasonable time?_

_Hongbin > Since I’ve got a certain butt that needs to go out every morning_

Wonsik smiled. It had been a miracle that pets had been allowed in his apartment, it explained the higher cost, but once he knew it Wonsik took full advantage of it and immediately got himself a pet. He had reasonable finances, if he took a roommate. That’s where Hongbin came into the picture, Wonsik had known him from highschool,  they had never talked a lot but it was enough for the two of them to move in together and it ended up working out perfectly. It was the best he could’ve asked for.

_Wonsik > How do you get someone to smile?_

_Hongbin > Are you trying to flirt?_

_Wonsik > I asked you a question_

_Hongbin > I did the same. Are you trying to flirt?_

_Wonsik > Shut up_

_Hongbin > Just don’t be a creep_

_Hongbin > Someone there with you?_

_Wonsik > Yeah_

_Hongbin > Just talk_

Just talk would’ve been easier advice if Wonsik didn’t have to specifically ask for Taekwoon’s name, still, he was going to try his best as he was strangely determined to know more about Taekwoon.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Wonsik asked, attempting to watch his tone. There was nothing partonising inside of him but it usually came out that way, even if he didn’t mean it. It was probably the phrasing, he was genuinely curious and just hoped that Taekwoon got that and didn’t think he was an annoying idiot trying to pry because he was bored.

Taekwoon gave a small shrug as reply, Wonsik did his best to read him and find out something more from this very small gesture but there was nothing really, not to mention that Wonsik wasn’t the best at reading people. He really just hoped that Taekwoon hadn’t taken offence and Wonsik decided to just keep talking, he didn’t want to seem bored or something like it and the best way to do that was to just do what he wanted to do which was talking, talking a lot.

“Well, that’s okay. I mean, everyone I know always tells me that I talk for eight if I’m feeling like it so,” Wonsik smiled with a small chuckle, yet he was a little embarrassed at his own comment because it was the truth, he’d been told it many times before and he felt like it wouldn’t ever end really. If they were talking about things Wonsik enjoyed he was able to keep talking until most people in the room decided to leave because they were sick of it. “Just tell me if this gets uncomfortable and I’ll stop.”

Taekwoon nodded, his features softened a little and he decided that it was a good sign that he didn’t seem uncomfortable at all.

That was when Wonsik had hit something of a roadblock, they hadn’t even talked for three minutes yet. He probably should’ve thought of what he could say, what he wanted to say, before Wonsik started talking. He had gotten a little too excited, it was strange. He had never been this interested in someone before, Wonsik didn’t consider it a bad thing though. It was interesting, to be so genuinely interested in someone, there was something so intriguing about Taekwoon that kept peaking his curiosities, he just couldn’t stop.

“I’m Wonsik- I already said that,” Part of him really wanted to hide but he pushed through. “I’m a music major.” He stopped there, it was a bit strange to drop his major but it seemed like a reasonable thing for him, it opened up conversation as he assumed Taekwoon either had a job or was going to university too. It was an invitation to talk back and it usually gave some general information about who someone was, or what they liked to do. Wonsik wondered if he would actually pick up, much to Wonsik’s surprise, he actually did.

“I’m majoring in film.” Again, that voice was so soft that it sounded like music to his ears and Wonsik was very curious as to how lovely it would sound if he actually sung.

“Really? I didn’t expect that. Are you an actor? You could certainly be a model.” Wonsik said it without really thinking, he had discovered that was the strategy that always ended up working best. Only after he said the words did they really register and he watched Taekwoon’s response, it made him blush and Wonsik’s heart fluttered. It was quite faint and small, nowhere near a tomato or anything like it but because of the stark contrast with his pale skin it stood out, a lot, and Wonsik smiled widely. It was a good sign, a really good sign.

“I’m not a model,” Taekwoon said and Wonsik had to admit he was somewhat surprised. It wasn’t that uncommon for people to randomly get scouted on the streets by some entertainment company, assuming he lived somewhere in or around Seoul, he’d seen it happen a few times before and he had a strange feeling that the same would happen to Taekwoon. His face was extremely memorable, it stood out in a big crowd and it was so distinctive, it was so different and it was extremely pleasing to look at, at least in his own opinion. “I’m a screenplay writer, I’m not really convincing enough to be an actor.”

Wonsik had a counter argument, despite not knowing Taekwoon well, but he decided to keep it to himself. Some actors probably had less talent and looked a lot worse but were still cast for their looks, Taekwoon could do it easily in his opinion but Wonsik didn’t know much about acting though so it could be a lot harder than he assumed it to be. Hongbin had been working on acting, it was just something he recently picked up but he seemed to pick it up quite easily so it didn’t seem extremely hard, then again it could be a lot harder than Wonsik thought. Nonetheless, he found it a lot easier to keep the conversation going now.

“So you’re a writer?” Wonsik said, maybe a bit overly excited. Taekwoon gave an almost shy nod. “That’s cool, I told you already but I do music and I’m a rapper, I’ve always been writing my own stuff.” It was something Wonsik was incredibly proud of, he was still working on his skill as a producer but it was getting there eventually, he had some amazing people who helped him so it wasn’t that hard to get done.

Taekwoon’s eyes shifted to the right of Wonsik and so did his own eyes, looking down at the backpack that Taekwoon was staring at. Only now did he notice that his black notebook had been sticking out just a little, his lyrics notebook.

It was arguably Wonsik’s most valuable possession, when it came to monetary worth that was clearly not the case, he had picked it up pretty cheep which he’d noticed pretty quickly because of the paper quality, it didn’t matter though. Sentimental value was all that mattered here, that made it worth ten times the cost of anything he owned if not more. He couldn’t afford to lose it and it was something very close to his heart, it contained some of his best lyrics but also some of his worst lyrics, nonetheless it clearly showed his progress from when he started out to where he was now, that was another thing that made it so valuable to him.

While he did want Taekwoon to smile, or really he wanted to walk away from this with a friendship and a phone number, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this. It had taken him a very long time before he showed it to Hongbin, just because it was something so valuable to him and now he was considering handing it out to a stranger, it was weird, but it felt oddly right to do and there wasn’t a lot of hesitance on Wonsik’s part.

In the end he gave in, handing Taekwoon the notebook that was half falling apart, it was very old and its age definitely started to show. Taekwoon’s fingers were slender and took it with really delicately, almost lifting it like he was being handed diamonds instead of a shitty beat notebook. Wonsik watched Taekwoon open it before he turned over to his laptop, staring at the array of pictures that Hongbin had send him. He was a little unsure as he took occasional glances at Taekwoon who was reading through the lyrics. The first part was a bit embarrassing, it were some of the older things he had written and they really weren’t too great, they were horrible in his own opinion but people told him to not be as harsh on himself as he usually was about his own work.

A while passed as Taekwoon went through the entirety of it until he gave it back to Wonsik and there was that smile, it was sweet and exactly how he imagined it but somehow better. It did soften his features, his lips turned up and the smile reached his eyes and that was very clear, he looked happy. “It’s quite good, it’s really good. I don’t know a lot about music but the writing itself is very good.”

“Thank you.” Wonsik said, blushing a little.

“I actually think I heard some of it,” Wonsik was extremely surprised. “Ravi, right?”

He chuckled a little and still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that Taekwoon knew about him, it made him even more intrigued and far more determined to get a phone number, he really wanted to talk to him again. “That’s me.”

From there onwards the conversation went very quickly and very easy, though Wonsik did most of the talking Taekwoon eventually started to warm up and it turned into something more of a conversation, they smiled and laughed, the four hours flew by like it was nothing. He got to know some more things about Taekwoon, he had been working on writing an online drama, and he had already written one that had become incredibly popular, one that Wonsik had watched himself. It was amazing, how quickly it changed from slightly awkward to completely comfortable for both of them, everything went so easy after the beginning that when the train came to a halt, both of them were somewhat disappointed.

Taekwoon left in a bit of a rush, a quick explanation that someone was picking him up and the train had arrived a little later so he needed to go as fast as he could, all of it had gone a little too fast for Wonsik but the realization only sunk when he was back in his apartment with Hongbin that he didn’t have a phone number, until his phone lit up.

_JungTW_93 > Wonsik_

The smile couldn’t have been wider, _rravi > that’s me. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was a bit rushed but I didn't want to make this too long, I could've dragged it out to 10K probably, anyway I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Btw I take writing commissions, if you're interested feel free to contact me either on tumblr ( apogrcpha ) or via email ( ldv112@hotmail.com )


End file.
